My Ghostly Love Story
by snow-bun-buns1598
Summary: Yumiko Honda is an aspiring singer. She has no knowledge of the paranormal what so ever but that all changed when she met a good looking guy clad in black with sad, sad indigo eyes. Since she saw him, she unexplainably developed strong romantic feelings towards the stranger. But how? She doesn't even know him! Right? Naru x OC


A/N: This story is for my friend Princess Yumiko. Happy birthday! Sorry it took me this long but it's finally here. Better late than never, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

My name is Yumiko Honda and I'm a starting singer. I grew up in an average home and everything in my life was normal, I just got lucky is all. My father worked as an engineer in a construction company and my mother was a simple housewife. I have four siblings, three little brothers and a little sister. I was the first born and I often felt responsible for my siblings.

My siblings and I mostly look alike. We have the same dark blonde hair, identical facial structures and a light skin tone. If you see us walking around, you'll really know that we're related. What differentiate me with them were my eyes. It's black and I was the only one who got it from our father.

I'm outgoing but I don't have many friends because we always move around. Our only fixed address is in our hometown and it wasn't much. I manage to have some true friends though and we frequent the karaoke bar near the school to get together. I love to sing so I usually hoard the mike. A talent manager discovered me when I was hanging out with my friends and the rest as they say, is history.

I sang at bars back then but after a while in some hotels too and before I knew it, I recorded my first album. I did a guesting on a talk show and that's where I met him. My boyfriend of four years now, Kazuya Shibuya or Naru for short.

I bump into him when I was hurrying to the elevator. Cliché right? Well, that really happened and I'm telling you, I've never regretted it. Not even back then.

When I first saw him, my first thought was why does he look so sad? His handsome face was blank but his dark eyes were another story. I glimpsed the deep sadness in them but it disappeared quickly. Naru is intimidating and I can tell even at that time that he's not used to show his emotions to others and I saw it only because I caught him off guard.

When he recovered he smiled at me, that confident smile that made girls weak on the knees and I was no exception. The elevator came and went but I just stood there staring after him like a dazed schoolgirl. That incident still makes my face flame in embarrassment whenever I remember it. The embarrassment I felt back then overshadowed the familiarity that radiated from the mystery hansom guy. But I wasn't lucky on our other encounters.

The next time I saw him, he was with another woman. The girl was a popular spirit medium on TV but I forgot her name. She was petite and pretty with black hair and round gray eyes. She has a doll like appearance so I was not surprised that the mystery good-looking man went out with her.

I was just passing them on the corridor of the TV station that I work in but instead of ignoring the couple like what I would normally do, I stopped and smiled at them instead. I was confused of my own action, it's not like I know them so why did I stop? It doesn't make sense to me at all but I still did it. As though my body had a mind on its own.

The two just looked at me oddly so I gave a little wave and I widen my smile to save myself from the awkward situation I got myself into. The spirit medium and my then mystery guy traded a quick glance and seeming to have made their decision, they introduced themselves.

"Hello, my name is Kazuya Shibuya." He told me and offered his hand.

"Yumiko Honda." I said timidly and I briefly shook his hand.

"My name is Masako Hara; it is nice to meet you." The medium was the one who shook my hand that time and I repeated my introduction.

"Hey guys, who's your friend?" I heard someone asked and when I turned around I saw a tall but genial looking man walking towards us.

"Is there something wrong Bou-san?" Mr. Shibuya asked immediately.

"The miko ordered me to find you guys. I'm telling you Naru, she's a serious pane in the ass!" The monk Complained loudly.

"Well, we've best be off then." Mr. Shibuya walked right passed me and he didn't even spare me a glance.

Ms. Hara and the monk nodded politely at me but they went after him as well. I was left there again, just standing and staring at their backs. I wasn't sure why my heart felt like it broke back then but I felt it nonetheless. It was like they were leaving me behind but I know for a fact that I just met them. I don't even know the weird monk's name.

Weeks past and I think I was getting obsess about Mr. Kazuya Shibuya and it was troublesome. I researched his name and Ms. Hara's as well. I depowered every information I can get my hands on him. If it has Kazuya Shibuya's name, I need to have it. I even took a backseat on my career just to know more about him.

They thought it was because of his looks but I told them they were mistaken. I feel like I needed to find him, I need to talk to him no matter what and that my heart would shutter if I failed. I was experiencing strong emotions about this guy that I can't explain. It's like I know him but I know for a fact that I don't.

My manager was annoyed by it and my family was worried. My behavior started to change as well. I've gotten more girly and I was always interested in the super natural stuff. Everyone who knew me before that I get scared easily so they confronted me about my new obsession. I couldn't blame them, I almost didn't recognize myself.

The conversation that ensued wasn't pretty, I fought with my manager and I pushed my family away. I've said bad and hurtful things to them and I don't think that they can forgive me. I moved out when I got my job so I was alone in my apartment and that made me feel the isolation all the more.

One day, when I was finally doing my weeks' worth of laundry, I froze. I suddenly realized what I've done was all wrong and what's gotten into me? I determine to myself that this has got to stop this instant. But the day I decided enough is enough, he showed up on my doorstep.

Kazuya Shibuya, the owner of Shibuya's Psychic Research. The same man I've been following for months now. The guy that unintentionally caused a rift between me and my family and the man I've been having strange feelings for.

He's undeniably attractive but to me, it was different. I seem to lose my commonsense whenever I'm in his presence and it was like my whole world revolves around this man I just met. I long for him unlike any other and his face is all I see in my dreams. I wanted to be held by him and I wanted to have his undivided affection.

"Good evening Ms. Honda, may we come in?" He asked me businesslike and it was only then that I noticed that he was not alone.

Ms. Hara was there and the monk I saw in the TV station. There were other people as well but I let them all in, like I knew them. I asked if they wanted some refreshments and after I gave them each, it happened.

My furniture moved on their own, the lights flickered and the temperature in the room suddenly dropped. My body started to feel weird after that. I felt hot and cold at the same time and it was like I was being sucked right out of my body. Then, my body moved on its own.

I didn't know why but I lost control of my body then. It was as if I am but an observer and someone else was playing me. But when I spoke, the voice that came out wasn't mine. If I could have a hold on my voice, I would probably scream my head off right then and there.

"Hi guys, long time no see." The not me greeted the people in my living room.

Shock faces followed the not me's words but it wasn't for long. "Mai?" The tall monk said the not me's name as if he could not believe that it was really her.

Well, if they asked me, they should all believe it. She's using my body after all. And, without my permission I might add! They should get this over with as soon as possible because I have my own issues to attend to. I'll think about the fact that a ghost currently possesses my body to talk to her friends which I'm stalking by the way, later.

Or maybe, never? Yup, never is a good idea. I'll just forget that I became a creepy stalker/giddy schoolgirl. This is just a nightmare, I'll wake up soon. I repeated that thought like a mantra and I only stopped when not me spoke again.

"Hey Bou-san, it's nice to see you. I've missed you, ya'know?" Not me said it with such pure longing in her voice and it almost made me cry. Almost... This is heartbreaking and all, but I need my body too!

I started to wave my arms about, kicking and screaming but no one seem to notice. I tried running towards my body but an invisible wall held me back. I resorted into throwing anything I can get my hands on but that's my problem, my hands just pass-through everything. I am the ghost and their friend is the flesh and blood, my flesh and blood. I decided to stop exhausting myself and to just listen in their drama instead. I can't do anything else anyway.

"Mai, where are you?" Mr. Shibuya asked. He looked different now. His dark indigo eyes were softer and more expressive when their focused at not me. As if he's truly seeing the real her.

"Naru." That single word sounded heartbreaking and that time, I did shed a tear.

"Where are you Mai?" He asked again, a slight desperation colored his previously steady voice.

My not face started to crumple, she looked unimaginably sad that it hurts. I saw that her sadness affected her friends as well. The medium and miko were already crying and the boys weren't fairing much better. The only unwavering presence in the room was Mr. Shibuya.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't stay. I just wanted to say good bye to all of you." Not me said, big fat tears were running down on her face.

"No, not again." Mr. Shibuya whispered and it was the first time his voice cracked.

"What happened to you Mai?" A voice with a Kansai accent asked softly. He was a blond guy with blue eyes and he is dressed like a catholic priest.

"I was killed... That thing imprisons my spirit here. We don't have time, Find me guys. Burn my body so it won't get to you too!" Not me's hands were shaking but her voice was strong.

She just wanted to save her friends. Maybe, I can forgive her for possessing my body after all. She doesn't sound like she was a bad person anyway. I sat there and hug myself. Poor girl, I thought.

"Mai, do you know what took you?" A man in a formal suit asked. He looked serious and his hair covered one of his eyes.

Not me shook her head sadly. "No, I'm sorry. I only saw that dark tentacles grab my ankles and it never let go. It had a strong grip; its thin slimy tendrils caught me and drag me to its lair. I tried every exorcism I knew but it didn't affect the monster at all. I didn't see its face and I don't even know if it has any. But I know where to find it. I can tell you what the place looks like but not the exact location. Again, I'm sorry I can't be more of a help." Not me bowed her head and clasped her hands tightly.

"Don't say that! You are a great help, you've done enough Mai." The miko said. She wiped her face but tear tracks were still visible. She was a beautiful sophisticated looking woman with fiery red hair.

"Tell us Mai, wherever you are we'll find you. I'm the greatest researcher here after all. You know that right?" A guy that looks like he just got out of college bragged, to maybe dispel the sad atmosphere.

Not me laughed at this and she gave him a watery smile. "I'll count on you Yasuhara-kun."

Suddenly, I felt like I was being pulled away from the room. My windows broke and a girl was right beside me. The girl had brown hair, warm chocolate eyes and a kind face.

She pushed me towards my body. I tried to reach out for her hand but she shook her head and gave me a sad smile. She gestured at the pocket of my discarded jeans and she jerked her head at Mr. Shibuya. The last thing I remembered was her voice in my mind saying thank you.

When I woke up, I was on my bed and the miko was watching over me. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying but I decided not to mention it to her. I got this vive that she can be really, really scary when angered and I can only handle one terrifying incident at a time.

It was then that I learned her name was Ayako Matsuzaki, the monk was Houshou Takigawa, the priest was John Brown, the tallest man was Koujo Lin and the college guy was Osamu Yasuhara. They, including Masako Hara and Kazuya Shibuya are all members of the Shibuya Psychic Research. Again, I knew all of this but I kept quiet. Better not tell them that I was stalking them.

She told me that a ghost of their friend, Mai Taniyama possessed my body to tell them something. Ms. Matsuzaki told me that it was all over now and Ms. Taniyama will never bother me again. She only waited for me to wake up and they'll go as soon as possible and that they were so sorry for my inconvenience.

When I heard this, I tried to sit up but my limbs won't move. I turned my panicked eyes at Ms. Matsuzaki and she explained that my body hasn't recovered from the possession yet and that I should go easy for a while. I feebly nodded at this and asked her to get my used pants in the washing machine. She stared at me incredulously for a moment but didn't say anything. When she handed me the requested garment, I willed my shaking hand to rummage in the pocket and when I succeeded, I weakly present my open palm to her.

"I found this near the river in my hometown. I took it for good luck but she told me I needed to give this to you. I hope you find her soon." I told her, truly meaning it from the bottom of my heart. Ms. Taniyama was a good person and she doesn't deserve what happened to her.

Ms. Matsuzaki's hand closed on mine and tears fell once more. "Thank you so much Ms. Honda." She let-out, her voice ruff from crying.

"It was nothing." I replied.

She took the key and I never saw them after that. As soon as I recovered, the first thing I did was fixed my relationship with my family. I begged for their forgiveness and told them everything. I thought no one will believe me but they did. They said that my grandmother was able to see spirits and she might have passed her powers to me. I was her closest grandchild and that's the only thing that made sense to me at that time.

When my family and I fully recovered from the incident, we went back to are hometown where I found the key. We found out that it was a place that has a huge amount of spiritual energy. Combine with our family's psychic abilities, maybe that's why Ms. Taniyama's spirit latched tight on to me. The priestess on the temple there also said that it's not uncommon to feel the spirit's emotions. She concluded that I'm more sensitive than others that's why I felt it strongly and it affected my life and judgment so much.

After getting our answers, we came back to the city to get our normal lives back. I moved in with my family and straighten out my priorities. I sold my apartment, I don't think I can go back there and not feel any shivers. I mean, a freaking ghost was there! That's just wrong on so many levels.

I took some acting classes to refresh my memory and I worked out. If I wanted to get back on acting, I need to look the part. After all those preparations, I called Ken, my manager.

The man was harder to convince and I couldn't blame him. He really spent a huge effort on me and in his eyes, I just ruin everything. All because of a guy. I didn't tell him about my experience, I decided not to push my luck. Eventually though, we agreed on a compromise and it hasn't failed us yet.

This job is a part of our agreement. I guested on another TV show and unfortunately for me, it finished a lot later than expected. To add to my bad luck, it's raining buckets outside. I have been waiting for almost three hours now under the waiting shed near the station and I still can't go home.

I release a heavy sigh and glared at the puddle in front of me. "This sucks." I griped for the umpteenth time that night.

"Would you care for a ride Ms. Honda?"

I looked up when I heard my name being spoken and then I saw him. Mr. Kazuya Shibuya. He is wearing all black like the other times I've seen him but he's eyes are a little different. The sadness was still there but now, it seems slightly bearable.

He might have noticed my staring because he smirked at me, his confident smirk that makes the girls swoon. I blushed so I nodded my head to hide my face. "Yeah, thanks I appreciate it." I told him and he escorted me to his car.

Ms. Taniyama's feelings may be gone, but it doesn't mean I don't have my own. I'm attracted to Mr. Shibuya, that's a given. So I smiled my most charming smile at him, and, like I said before... The rest is history.

A/N: Just to clear it up, I love Mai and I support Naru x Mai. This is a gift fic so don't flame me. Please? I just made up the monster here and I don't know if there really is something like that.


End file.
